Project Jealousy
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: Raven has a fan club! when the president of the fan club asks her out, Raven agrees to make BB jealous. pairing: terraxbbxraexoc...Now, BB has to choose: Rae or Terra? titans showdown....END!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY I AM WRITING THIS IN BOLD SO YOU WOULD ALL SEE THIS: I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE IT..**haha, i know, i'm strange. well, here it is and i hope you'll like it WAYYY better than the first one...i just wasn't happy with the first one.

* * *

No one could believe it, and frankly neither could Raven. She sat there while the others were partying. Their tower was safe, Slade's plan has once again been trashed and not only that – Terra is back as a _Teen Titan_. This was all for more a reason to celebrate…so why didn't she feel like celebrating?

Without warning, the music cranked up – by Cyborg most likely – and everybody started to talk even louder. Raven grimaced trying her best not to cover her ears. 'I'd prefer hearing Starfire sing her Tamaranian folksongs.' Raven thought as the music blasts through the tower. People can here them from here to Gotham City, she swore they could.

Still, the air of celebration was wild and clear in the air, but for Raven, she felt a hang of uncertainness in the air. Terra just came back suddenly, and though Raven has kind of accepted her it was still all too strange. The moment Terra shows, Slade shows up. 'Just a coincidence,' thought Raven. Terra wasn't able to control her powers before, yet a month later (about a month) she has full control of her power. 'Excessive training,' Raven wanted to say to comfort her uneasiness, but that just didn't work. No matter how hard you train, you can't master your gift within a month. She exhaled deeply, annoyed.

Glancing at the others, they were cutting a rather large cake. A five layer cake with frosting and icing cover each and every spot. It was definitely cooked by Cyborg who liked having food being large in mass.

She turned her attention elsewhere – to the window. Outside, the city was clothed with light. Strange, at night right now it seems so beautiful, but this morning a giant mechanic worm was attacking the place. Isn't it always like this? They save the town constantly, and it was weary. So shouldn't she be happy that a new member came to help out?

'Try to be happy,' she thought then shook her head. Raven being happy – must be the end of the world for them. Then she remembered her emotions – her powers dwelling on that one thing. One wrong feeling and she could blast this whole city into shimmers. Though not something she wanted to do, ever; she protected this place for two years now, she's been attached to it just as she is to the Titans – or a specific Titan.

A frosting covered cake was thrust under Raven's nose. She fell back on the couch and looked up. Terra was standing there with the cake and a fork in the middle of the cake. "You want cake?" she asked.

"Pass," she replied looking at the rather fattening piece of meal.

"It's good," Terra taunted. Raven gave her a certain look and Terra knew she shouldn't go on. Taking a chunk, she placed it into her mouth. Raven made a face. Seems like Terra has the stomach to eat anything: Starfire's cooking, a messy-fattening cake like this…anything.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' thought Raven as she saw Terra finish the cake. Terra smiled at Raven.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what? I wasn't the one eating the cake." Raven still glanced at the rather repulsive desert made by Cyborg.

"For trusting me back then," she said. "And helping me; I couldn't have done it without you."

"Whatever," Raven grumbled. She doesn't do well in something like this, and she didn't care. The blast of music still warped around them. Raven wanted to shield herself from the music, but they'd find it defending.

"Can you tell them to turn," started Raven, but Beast Boy came rushing down and grabbing Terra's hand.

"Cyborg bringing out the pie!" he smiled. Terra blinks and smiles before she was pulled away by Beast Boy. That left Raven alone. On one hand, Raven felt rather glad she was left alone, on the other hand, she felt like an outcast. 'This isn't new,' thought Raven. 'I've always been an outcast.' But it was Beast Boy who always brought her in, and now that Terra came…

Raven stood up and walked pass them all, heading towards her room. The door swished open and closed and she continued to walk. Here, she was able to shield herself from the music. How can they stand such a loud, annoying music? She walked onwards until she heard her name faintly being called. She turned around and saw Beast Boy. She let her shield down.

"What?" she demanded.

"Don't you want pie?" he asked. "Come on, it's good!"

"No," Raven replied. "I'm not hungry."

"But you barely at dinner!" he protested. "Come on, just one bite?" Raven fought to keep her temper in. This was just one of the days where she felt her temper go anywhere. She inhaled and exhaled to keep her temper in check.

"No, Beast Boy, I'm not hungry." She said again before walking off. She felt Beast Boy's presence still behind her when she entered her room. She was rather glad he came to look for her; it was like the other times: Beast Boy coaxing her in so she'd have a place in the Titans and so on.

She sat took off her cloak and hung it on the rack while she slipped under the covers. She yawned softly. Was she really that tired? Without wanting to find out, she closed her eyes ready for sleep.

_

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The Titans' alarms rang loud and clear at mid-day the next day. Raven was meditating in her room when the light started to flash red on and off. She grumbled. She needed her meditation, but when anyway. Heading out, she saw Terra behind her looking confused for a while._

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Trouble in the town, I thought you were use to this by now." Raven said levitating onwards. Terra ran to keep up with her.

In the living room, the Titans gathered as the screen, once a window, on with the map of the city. Robin sat there navigating the crime scene. They waited patiently but wished the alarm would turn off. Finally, the beeping stop and the Titans waited for Robin's word.

"The bank; Cinderblock." He said in a fragment. There was no need for a full sentence, the understood it perfectly fine. Everybody headed out and Beast Boy went out with Terra, holding her hand.

* * *

A rock flew straight at Cinderblock as he emerged from the building. "Hey, Blockhead, why won't you just drop it before you get hurt?" Terra said in a loud voice. Cinderblock gave an indistinct cry and charged for them all. Terra got a barrage of rocks and rammed it against Cinderblock, but he kept running. "What the…" she started.

"He's a rock himself," Raven said. "The name _Cinderblock_ mean anything to you?"

"Didn't think of it," Terra gave a nervous smile. "Incoming!" she cried seeing Cinderblock throw something at them. It was a car – a car with the family still in it.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven threw her hands forward grasping the car and focusing on letting it down gently. As she did, she glanced at Cinderblock. Her hands were surrounded with a black fire and she let it out. Hoping to strike Cinderblock and stop him, the attack failed when Terra threw in her rocks. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Sorry!" Terra said, "I didn't see it!"

Starfire flew onwards, her hands covered with the star-bolts. "HUAH!" she let it out in a quick blast, one coming after another. Cinderblock placed his hand up to defend himself from the attack. Before the smoke cleared up, Starfire shot out the green rays from her eyes. Cinderblock stepped backwards where he meet Beast Boy in a rhino form hitting him in the ankle. Cinderblock tumbled forward where Cyborg hit him with his sonic cannon and Raven's aura. A strong string-like cable surrounded Cinderblock and pulled him towards the ground. Terra created a cage-like barrier out of the town's concrete floor. Success!

"YEA!" Terra let out a triumphant cry. Everybody nodded along, happy to have defeated Cinderblock.

"When do they learn?" asked Raven. A sudden cry of Raven's name made her turn around – she was levitating in the air – and look down.

There was a large crowd of people, but that wasn't what made Raven quiver. It was what they were doing. They were _cheering_ for Raven and some even dressed up like her. (With wigs, a cloak, and etc.) Some waved sings saying: "Raven's #1 fan" or "Raven ROCKS!"

"What is this?" Raven glared at the crowd as she landed. She glanced at the other Titans to see if they have something to do with this, but they were as shocked as she was. She turned to the crowd of people. "What is going on?" she demanded.

They were silent immediately and one person spoke, "Your fan club!"

"A fan club?" Raven couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're the coolest!" after that person shouted that, a whole barrage of words came tumbling out. Raven couldn't even hear what they are saying. A black fire surrounded her as she tried to keep her temper down. Finally, she snapped.

"ENOUGH!" she cried. "You guys just…"

"Allow me to apologize," said the first person who spoke. Luckily, he wasn't dressed up like Raven – few in the crowd weren't. "I should've none that they would've done something like this."

"Not our fault, man!" cried a girl.

"Actually it is," he replied. "And you call yourself a fan. Don't you know that she won't like something like this?" The girl cringed and seems to have ended up in tears. Raven gave a strange look at the boy.

"I'm leaving," she whispered turning. The boy grabbed her by the arm. Raven stiffened. "Let go of me," she breathed darkly. She turned around and he kissed her hand gently.

"Allow me to introduce," he said. "I'm Abe, milady."

"Milady?" Beast Boy whispered. "What's that all about?"

"I think they think Raven's a queen," Terra whispered.

"But why do the dress up as her?" Starfire asked.

"It's a fan club," Robin replied.

"But, 'milady' is too much," Beast Boy retorted.

"The 'milady' is right here if you want to know." Raven snorted. She looked down; Abe was still at a bow. Wow, a fan club just for her. 'Can things go any worse?' she thought staring at both Abe and the fan club crowd.

* * *

haha, well i hope you liked it better than the first one, so yea...here we go...bye bye?...see you in the next chappie...


	2. Chapter 2

**well i'm putting this up again just in case you didn't see this: i rewrote the first chapter, you might need to read the first one cuz there are some changes...a lot of change there i hope you like it better than it was before**

well, anyway, i can tell you guys don't really like Terra...but i would try to keep her in character, i want her to be in character and not like a biatchy girl...so yea...

* * *

Raven pulled her hand away angrily, her eyes glaring at Abe. "Don't call me milady," she grunted. Abe smiled lightly and took something out from his pocket. Once again, he grabbed Raven by the hand and shoved the thing into her hand.

"Don't hesitate," he said and waved before entering the crowd. Raven looked down and saw a card. His phone number and address and e-mail were scrawled on it. He meant don't hesitate to contact him.

"Don't count on him," she grumbled. She turned around to them and saw them giving her a rather strange look.

"Raven, are they your sisters?" Starfire asked. Raven's eyes bulged out when Starfire said it. "Oh," she said finding her answer by Raven's reaction. "But they look like you, then who are they?"

"Starfire, I don't even know half of them!" Raven growled. She turned around. "Let's go," she grunted.

* * *

Raven entered her room the moment she got back to the Titan's Tower. She sat down and crossed her legs. Eyes closing, she slowly started to chant. She inhaled first then exhaled and let the words flowed out of her mouth. She needed this meditation time, she was sure of it. After what she's been through, she needed it. Slowly, she felt her powers come in check. No longer where they stringing out of control, but they were kept and organized.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she kept on repeating it as she spoke. Her eyes opened as she finished. Getting out of the position, she walked towards the bed. Lying down slowly, she felt something poke at her. Getting up, she found the crumpled piece of paper on the bed. Right, she threw it down the moment she got into her room, before meditation. For some reason, she smoothed it out and didn't bother throwing it away. Something told her she'll need it. 'I don't know how, but I might.' She thought. Shrugging, she placed it down on the table where her mirror was.

_Thunk!_ Someone knocked on the door. Raven glanced over, she didn't know whether to ignore it or answer it. When it came again, Raven said, "What?"

"It's dinner," Robin said. Raven walked over and opened the door. Robin already left, so Raven shrugged. While walking there, she saw Terra walking the opposite direction.

"The living room is that way," Raven pointed.

"I need to do something important," she said quickly.

"Whatever," Raven went on walking and she heard Terra's room swish shut.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" asked Raven.

"Chicken of the sea, though I do not understand…I thought chicken cannot live in the sea," Starfire murmured.

"That's just a saying 'chicken of the sea', it's tuna." Robin said. Starfire nodded adding this to her knowledge of the earth.

"Then why do they not just call it tuna?" she asked. Raven tuned out then, this was going to move around in a circle.

"What else is for dinner besides tuna?" she asked.

"Uh," Robin glanced around the table. "We have tofu, and ribs for Cyborg, and that's about it." Raven nodded. "Where's Terra?"

"She had something important to go to in her room," Raven replied.

"Let's wait for her," Beast Boy said. And so they waited for Terra to come, about fifteen minuets later, Terra came in.

"You guys waited for me?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Raven muttered under her breath.

"What are we waiting for then?" Cyborg cried. "Let's eat!"

Raven just picked at the tuna and tofu without eating it at all. Stuffing a few bites into her mouth and cleaned out her dish. "I'm done," she said and left.

* * *

Laughter echoed loudly through the living room. Terra was laughing at one of Beast Boy's lame (no offense) joke. She threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad that I came back to become a Titan! You're the best, Beast Boy!"

Raven glanced over; everybody can hear Terra's laughter. Raven squint her eyes shut tighter and tried to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion," she kept on trying to meditate. She was levitating a few feet above the air with Starfire next to her meditating as well.

"Raven, is it supposed to be hard to meditate?" Starfire asked. "I do not remember it this difficult."

"No, it's just the noise around us," Raven raised her voice slightly hoping Terra would catch her drift. Apparently, Terra either ignored it or didn't hear her because she kept on laughing. Raven shrugged her shoulders trying to meditate. "You know what, I'm going on toe meditate on the roof," Raven got up and moved on up.

Terra threw her hands around Beast Boy's neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Raven started to chant under her breath ready to meditate. "You're the greatest, Beast Boy!" Terra cried.

"Yea, you're cool too," Beast Boy replied softly. Raven let out a soft growl and walked away.

"What's her problem?" asked Terra, who heard her growling.

"She needs to meditate," Beast Boy said.

"I was wondering why she need to," she wondered.

"You see, her powers are control by her emotions." Beast Boy said. "She'll need to meditate so her powers won't go out of control."

"Seems like you know a lot about her," Terra commented.

"Nah," said Beast Boy, "I've been inside her mind once – now that was scary."

"What were you doing inside her mind?" asked Terra.

"Well, this one time, she totally creamed Dr. Light when she got all scary-like. Then it turned out her anger took control of most of her. When she gets too angry, I guess that's what happens." Beast Boy said. Terra nodded looking like she was taking a mental note or something.

* * *

Raven sneezed. 'Is someone talking about me?' she thought. Rubbing her nose, she shrugged it off and continued to meditate. The wind blew wisp of her hair into her face as she tried to meditate. Brushing it away annoyed by it, she closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion," someone slammed the door open. Raven fell to the floor hearing the noise. She turned around and saw Terra. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering…uh, well, never mind. I'm sorry to bother you." Terra said backing away.

Raven gave her a strange look and tried to meditate again. Only problem is, she couldn't meditate. Saying she was done, she walked in. That was strange, why did Terra want? Shrugging it off, she just slid into her doorway.

* * *

She felt tired, but it was still the beginning of the day – well, late morning at least. Raven leaned over into one of her books reading to pass the time. Flipping one of the pages, dust started to fly out. She sneezed and waved her hand in it. This was one of the older books, but she didn't expect to find that much dust in it. Closing the book with a snap, she waited till the air was clean.

"Well, that was gross," she said. Pushing the book back into its original place, she took another book. This one wasn't as old, and it talked about her home, Azarath. She looked in it, still remembering why she left. Even though she left for the good of Azarath, she still yearned for being there. She closed her eyes. 'This is all I have left of Azarath, besides the chakrah and myself, I should…I should cherish it.' But she couldn't, this brought memories back, memories that would've been better if it was forgotten. Then again, those memories was all she had of Azarath too – and her mother. 'Was my time there that painful?' she thought. 'Maybe I was right back then, I left it for the better.'

"Raven, it is the time for the feast of noon." Starfire said from outside. Raven shoved the book under her bed, too lazy to put it back on the shelf. Slowly, she walked out with Starfire. A smell of smoke whirled around them. Raven pinched her nose.

"Who's cooking," she asked. The living room door opened and to their dismay, it was completely surrounded with smoke. "What the heck is going on here?" she demanded. No one replied. "Starfire, get the fire extinguisher – on second thought, just hit the sprinklers on the top." She raised her fist and tore of the sprinklers while Starfire blew them off with her laser-beam eyes. Rushing towards the window, Raven forced the window to open and let the air clear out. Turning around, she looked at the person who was cooking: Terra.

"What on earth were you trying to do? Burn down the Titan's Tower?" Raven cried.

"I was trying to cook, I guess I messed up." Terra said.

Raven sighed, "Just clean up, that'll be easier, at least." Terra nodded and started to help cleaning with Raven and Starfire.

"I'm sorry; I was trying to cook something for you guys to say 'thanks'." Terra answered the question while cleaning.

"You know those cooking shows that they have on TV?" Raven asked.

"They are most interesting to watch!" Starfire put in.

"Watch with Starfire and learn," she said. Placing the rest of the broken dishes into the trash and the whole ones into the sink, she walked over and closed the window. The smell of smoke still stayed in the air…and on their clothing. "Great, now I smell like burnt food."

"Maybe we can use an air freshener." Terra suggested.

"We can, but we'll need to buy one first." Raven said. "We stopped using them ever since Starfire thought it was juice."

"But the aroma is so sweet and it is liquid like the one earthlings drink." Starfire protested.

"Let's go change into something that doesn't smell burnt." Raven suggested and walked off.

* * *

Finally able to look at herself in the restroom mirror (in her room; I guess all the Titans have restrooms in their room) she found her face smoke-stained and her hair caught in the smell as well. Turning the water on, she waited till the room was covered in steam then started to remove her burnt-smelling clothes.

Sliding into the water, she let the warm sensation overcome her. Her stomach suddenly growled. Right, she didn't eat lunch. Shifting herself into another position, she dunked her head into the water to wash out the stench of smoke.

Getting out, she wrapped herself in a towel and dried her hair off. Putting on her clothes, she squeezed the water out of her hair and started to dry it off. Grabbing the hair dryer, she blew at her hair until her hand got tired. Brushing her hand into her hair she felt that it was still wet. She shrugged, oh well.

She walked out and still smelled smoke from the kitchen. Her nose scrunched up as she smelled the smoke. Her nose flamed smelling the smoke. 'Great job, Terra,' she thought sarcastically. Frowning she took a few scented candles and lit them and placed them around her. Suddenly, the smell surrounded her. She took in a few deep breaths and started to meditate. She didn't know how long she was going at it, but someone knocked on the door.

"Dinner," it was Robin.

Raven got up and blew out the candle and got up. "Does it still smell like smoke?"

"No," he said. "Why did it smell like that anyway?"

"Apparently, Terra tried to cook when she didn't know how." Raven said.

* * *

Raven tried to eat, she seriously did, but with Terra smiling and acting all lovey-dovey with Beast Boy was making Raven sick to the stomach. Raven got up abruptly and pushed the chair in. Her face was hot and she her anger rising. She didn't know why or what was bothering her, but she felt it as one of those days that just didn't go right. She frowned and entered her room. What was this?

She gazed at herself in the mirror (not her mind-mirror) and sighed. She thought of Terra and Beast Boy and felt angry, like she wanted Terra gone. Raven's eyes snapped open. Was this jealousy? Was Raven jealous of Beast Boy and Terra? She nearly fell down when she thought of this. She glanced at her mirror – her mind-mirror and frowned. If she was jealous, does it mean she's in love with Beast Boy? 'No' she thought immediately. 'It's just Terra.' She frowned.

* * *

What Raven didn't next, she didn't know whether to regret it or not. In her hand she held the card that Abe had handed to her. She waited till everybody was out in the living room. Making sure it didn't look like she planned it; she meditated for a while and stopped. Walking to the phone, she dialed. It was answered quickly.

"Hello?" she heard Abe say.

"It's Raven," she replied. "You still free this weekend?"

"Y-yea," she heard Abe tumble on something and a whisk of paper.

"Just say where and I'll go with you," Raven said. Abe quickly answered. "It's a date." Raven said finally. So here it is: Project Jealousy.

* * *

o0o0o...well, see you next chapter. sorry if this chapter wasn't good at all...well, i hope you'll keep on reading it...see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

hey! sorry i took so long to update. the truth is, i was gonna delete this story...but then i saw the reviews and ... decided not to. Well, i had major writer's block on this story. i re-wrote the third chapter three times...>. who ever said "lucky number three" is so wrong...well, here's some answers: ... or remarks

Black Metalmark: Well I think the last chapter changed for the better. And I can understand Terra being in character even if so many people hate her. Uh you made one mistake though in the sentence:

"You know what, I'm going on toe meditate on the roof," Raven got up and moved on up.  
(I think you meant to write to not toe)

But besides that great chapter. Starfire is so weird, drinking an air freshener. Lol! Well keep up the good work. And the jealously begins.

Rin: eh...ya, sorry 'bout that...but...hey, i thought air freshener was juice when i was little...so...yea...

Iuz the Old: Good Story! As for Terra... Terra I will eat your heart and crap out your soul!

Rin: please don't do that. i still need her for the story...(but afterwards, do as you wish)

well that's all...all the other ones i'm too lazy to reply on...sorry 'bout that...any questions or comment may be put in the review and i'll get to it when i care...i mean can..

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Teen Titans; if i did, there would be no such thing as a Terra (lol, i had to write that, though i don't exactlly hate terra...i just can't stand her) and Beast Boy and Raven would've been together right after "Nevermore"**

* * *

Raven glanced back seeing the look on everybody's face – especially Beast Boy's. She smiled and returned to the conversation. "A d-date?" Abe stammered.

"Is that a problem?" Raven asked.

"N-no, not at all!" he cried. "So, Saturday at…uh…eight, is that okay?"

"Seven and that's a date." Raven said.

"Seven it is!" he cried, a loud crash came from the other line – he must've tripped over something in excitement.

"See you then," she whispered and hung up. They still had the same surprised look on their face. Raven gave them a mild glare. "What?" she demanded.

"Uh, who are you and what did you do to our Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"One, I'm still Raven, and two, what do you mean by 'our'? I don't belong to anyone!" she said.

"Yet," Cyborg whispered.

"What do you mean?" Raven stared at Cyborg.

"Well, when you go up with fan president, you'd 'belong' to him." Cyborg said putting air quotes on belong. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"He wish," she murmured so softly on she can hear. Turning around, she walked towards her room. She heard someone get up after her. In the hall, someone pulled on her arm. Raven turned around seeing Beast Boy. "What?"

"Rae – Raven, are you sure about this?" he asked.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes. "It's a date already," she whispered. "It's just a date, nothing big."

"Nothing big? It's a _big_ deal." He cried. "Raven, you barely know this guy and you're going out with him!"

"Why are you so worried about me for?" she asked. "You have Terra to worry about." She walked onwards leaving Beast Boy speechless. Raven mentally slapped herself. What was that she just said? Now it's bright-as-light obvious that she might be a teeny bit jealous of Terra. She rolled her eyes. Then again, this was Beast Boy she was talking about – what might he notice?

* * *

Raven got up later than usual the next day. Probably because she had a lot of time to kill and didn't know how to waste it. Meditating for a long while would probably make her brain-dead. Lucky for Raven, due to Robin's decision, it was combat practice.

"Titans, you know how it goes," Cyborg said. Terra smiled remembering her first time in combat practice. "Now, who'll be the first to go?"

Raven sat on the control table with her hood drawn up. Robin sat next to her ready to start the controls. "Why won't you go first, Raven?" Cyborg asked. Raven narrowed her eyes underneath her hood. "You don't want to…" whatever was going to say, Raven didn't let him. She flew down onto the starting line.

"Just say the word, and I'll start." Raven said testily.

"Three," Robin started on the countdown. "Two, one, GO!"

Raven took off quickly as the bombard of explosive came towards Raven. She shielded herself from the bombardment and flew off quickly to the next obstacle. Metal fist emerge from the ground. Raven dodged them and smashed one down. The next obstacle came three large gates that slid down shut within moments. She quickly turned into a black raven and slid through all of them. The last part, the explosive disks came. Raven was quite impatient about this already. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted. All the disk around her broke as she flew to the ending line. "Done," she said.

"1:15," Cyborg said. "That was faster than my last one."

"Whatever," Raven said flying to the controls and sitting down on the chair. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Terra said. "I might burn off some time on yours, Rae." Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me Rae," she said finally. Terra shrugged and pulled her goggles on.

"Ready?" Beast Boy asked from the sidelines.

"As always," she replied calmly. Raven felt a bit irritated by her attitude. 'Good luck going through this course,' she thought.

"Remember Terra," Raven said. "Don't _break_ the obstacle course, go around it." Terra frowned and gave a rather unpleasant look at Raven before Robin started the countdown.

"GO!" Robin cried and Terra leapt off the floor and headed for the obstacle course. Raven's hand moved lazily on the control panel. She's done this a hundred times, and –excluding Cyborg – she can do this without thinking.

Luckily, instead of going through the gates and breaking them, Terra used rocks to jam them open. 'Finally, she thinks,' Raven thought in her mind. Strange, she thought she and Terra weren't on the thin ice anymore. Now, she found that she was on a war against Terra. What did Terra have that she doesn't? Beast Boy…Raven flushed. Is she thinking correctly? By the time she snapped out of it, Terra was done…with the time of 1:30.

"You definitely shaved some time off mines," Raven said sarcastically. Terra scowled.

"You did great," Beast Boy whispered. Terra smiled and hugged him. Raven sworn she would tear something into shreds by now.

"Thanks," Terra replied. Raven sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Inside," she answered vaguely and walked in. Robin gave a rather quizzical look at Raven before she exited the obstacle course.

* * *

6:30, only half an hour left until Abe comes and pick her up. Anticipation ran through Raven's heart. What if this really didn't work? That's the dreaded result of her plan. Instead of wearing her usual cloak and jumpsuit, she wore a black turtle neck and dark blue pants. She didn't need a jacket, if she gets cold, it doesn't matter. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Thonk!_ Someone knocked on the door. Raven opened it slightly enough to see who it was: Starfire. "What is it, Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Um, I was wondering, you are certain about this date?" Starfire asked. "The others seem quite worried about you and…I came to see if you are most definitely certain about this. We do not want you to do something you do not wish to do."

'Too late,' Raven thought. "Look, Starfire, I called him and asked him that means I'm not being forced against my will, okay?" Raven stepped out of her room. "Now, if you'll let me go to the living room, I'll be on my way."

In the living room sat Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy. Terra seemed to have something extremely important to do and was inside her room again. Raven sat down on the couch with the others. Starfire came in, trailing.

"So, it's almost time for the date." Robin said lamely. Raven nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy," she replied.

"Have you ever been wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raven snapped. Cyborg gazed at the ceiling whistling an innocent tune. Raven let that pass as she glanced quickly at the clock. The clock just turned 7:00 and the doorbell rang. "Wow, good timing." Raven said, slightly impressed. She opened the door and saw Abe. She forced herself to smile.

"Hey," Raven said with fake compassion.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Don't I look ready?" she said trying to sound like she was being a bit flirty with him, but it came out like she was scowling instead. "Let's just go." She said hurrying out the door and closing it.

"So, eager to get out aren't you?" he said trying to start a conversation.

"You have _no_ idea." Raven replied truthfully.

"They don't seem that bad," he commented.

"They aren't, _she_ is." Raven said vaguely.

"_She,_ _she_ is pertaining to who?" Abe inquired. Raven froze for a bit.

"It's nothing," she said. For once, someone actually listened to her fully and seemed like they cared. Raven felt slightly flattered.

"Well, I guess we're going…to…where do you want to go?" Abe said, hesitantly.

"To eat, I mean, isn't that why we're here?" Raven said. He laughed nervously.

"Yea, I guess so. I just didn't know where to go. Pizza?" he said.

'I can get that any day,' she said to herself. "Sure," she replied. Abe took her hand and headed for the Pizzeria. 'He's holding my hand,' she thought angrily…but let the anger subside.

* * *

"A table for two," the waiter said with a fake French accent.

"Drop the accent, will you?" Raven said slightly irritated by the accent. "This place just serves pizza, not some fancy French restaurant." The waiter sniffed angrily.

"Well, do you want to eat here or not?" he said, his French accent gone.

"I don't think you'll want to kick out one of your best customers." Raven shot back.

"Uh, just a table for two," Abe interjected the argument. "Do you want to eat or be kicked out?"

"If it wasn't for that fake accent," she murmured softly. 'I sound like a child who's trying to get her way all the time,' she sighed.

"What type?" she suddenly heard Abe ask.

"Uh…come again?" she said.

"What type…of pizza would you like?" he repeated.

"Anything would be fine," she said quickly. Calling the shots wasn't always her thing.

"Combo pizza," he ordered. Raven sat there, slightly nervous. "So, tell me about yourself." Abe said.

"Shouldn't you know? You're my fan club president." Raven retorted.

"I don't know much pass 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'." He admitted.

"Some president," she murmured under her breath. She didn't continue, she'd rather have her secret life left alone and unknown to them. She closed her eyes.

* * *

"They're late! They're late!" Beast Boy cried circling the living room.

"Who's late?" Terra asked finishing her share of the tacos for dinner.

"Raven," he answered. "She said she'd be back by 10:00, now it's 10:0_5_! She's five minuets late – she's never late!" he exclaimed.

"Aren't you playing the role for big brother correctly?" she smiled. "Don't worry; she can take care of herself! You said so yourself."

"Well, they're still late." He ended. Terra sighed.

"Why are you so worried about her?" Terra asked, slightly angered.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm her _friend_," he empathized 'friend'.

"I know, but Robin and Cyborg and Star are taking it easy, why not you?" she said. Beast Boy frowned. That's true.

"It's just…I don't trust that whack-o fan club dude!" he said using Abe as an excuse. Terra frowned slightly.

"Beast Boy, you know why I ran off a few months ago, right?" she asked. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I got the whole story wrong. Robin just guessed that I couldn't control my powers." Terra looked down. "I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay," he said.

"And you know that I really, really like you, right?" Terra inched a bit closer to Beast Boy. Beast Boy felt his cheeks grow warmer and noticed Terra was blushing too. "I just…think that maybe we're more than just…friends."

Beast Boy couldn't open his mouth. How hard was it to say yes? Terra's cute, funny, strong, smart, and everything Beast Boy could've hoped for. What's holding him back? Terra moved closer to him, ready to kiss him.

At that instant, the door opened and Raven stood there, astonished at the scene playing in front of her.

* * *

before any of you guys use me as a dartboard, Terra and Beast Boy have NOT kissed yet; about to, but have NOT! i would rather be used as a dart board to have them actually KISS LIP-TO-LIP, maybe a little peck on the cheek, but yea...well...see ya when i update...


	4. Phase Two

sorry this is a short chapter -- i had writer's block, so this is all i can come up with..erghh! it's so crappy-ish...anyway, here to answer:

Firedoll22: AH:Throws muffin: A cliffhanger! Cruel, cruel writer. Well written...I loved the jealousy...the tension...and I'm intrigued..will Abe be a bad guy or good guy? Keep it up!

Rin: catches muffin hm...at least it wasn't a dart...

Black Metalmark: You thought it was juice? Well I probably did too when I was little. -nervous laughter-. Phew. I actually thought Terra was going to kiss him. Uh...But hm. I can see that Beast Boy is getting worried about Raven. He probably is jealous. Cute. Well great chapter and keep up the good work. Hope you get inspiration on this story. Bye, bye.

Rin: if Terra was gonna kiss him...i'd prob'ly be a TerraxBB pairing (WHICH I HATE!)

hoshi-ko88: tacks you up by your shirt just incase you get anymore funny ideas...  
puts up a sign that says 'Shoot the Author $1.00'  
Who wants first shot?

Update soon

Hoshi

Rin: IF YOU SHOOT ME I SHaLL NEVER UPDATE!

* * *

Beast Boy moved away and turned around. Raven was standing there, her eyes wide. Raven was strangling to keep her emotions and powers under control. Raven bit her lips softly while Terra eyed her with an angrily. Raven opened her mouth, but her lips were dried, she swallowed and tried again.

"Sorry for disturbing you two," she growled angrily before waking quickly out of the room. Beast Boy got up,

"Rae," he whispered. He got off the couch.

"Beast Boy," Terra held onto his arm. "I thought you…"

"Something's wrong with Raven," he said quickly. "That freaky dude must've done something to her."

The door swished open behind Raven; she was already half way down the hall. "Raven!" Beast Boy called. Raven hesitated slightly, but kept going anyway. "Rae," he ran after her, grabbing her by the arm. Raven twisted her arm away.

"What? Aren't you too busy with Terra?" she scowled. Beast Boy frowned.

"Whatever you saw, it wasn't my idea…believe me." Beast Boy laughed nervously. Raven turned around, frowning.

"I – I," she sighed. "Does it look like it matters?" Raven covered up suddenly. "Just go get a room."

She left Beast Boy standing there, confused and dazed. What did she mean? Just go get a room – oh yeah, he and Terra were about to kiss. Then again, he liked Terra, didn't he? Then why was he so…ashamed of having Raven see Terra? He walked to his room and thought about it.

He knows Raven fairly well. After having to go into Raven's mind, a…special bond has formed between those two. Beast Boy has been nothing but kind to her and she never returned it. So maybe, he replaced Raven with Terra…

"I still don't like Abe," he said suddenly and covered his mouth quickly. Where on earth did that come from? He closes his eyes and lie down on his bed. What was this feeling? He felt angry…and annoyed every time he saw Abe. What was this? Oh yea, jealousy…

* * *

Raven frowned. Maybe that plan didn't work at all? She closed her eyes. Well, they did have a good time out. Maybe – maybe she should just give up on Beast Boy and go with Abe instead. Well, he likes everything she does…and he's nice…funny, not like one of those stupid cracks that Beast Boy makes, and overall, he's cute. 

"Whatever," she said out loud and got ready to sleep.

Next morning, a phone call woke Raven up. She got up and threw her cloak on. Walking outside, she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Raven?" Abe was the caller.

"What is it?" she asked, grouchy from the morning.

"There's a Masquerade tonight, wanna come?" he asked.

"Uh," she started.

"You can bring your friends," he said. Raven thought for a moment. Going out didn't seem to annoy Beast Boy much – but if she went with Abe as a date to a dance, maybe this would work…

"Okay," Raven said. "What time?"

"7:00 till midnight," he replied.

"Consider the Titans there," she said. Phase two of Project Jealousy.

* * *

hm...i...hope this is good...well...you will see what will happen next... -Rin-chan


	5. Masquerade

here it is, the masquerade...though there might be something...most BBxRAe shippers might not like...uh anyway, sorry if Raven's our of character-ish...i'm feeling kinda feverish right now, so that might be the problem...yeah, well time to answer some comments:

Mad Mauser: Yeah this is definaltely good, I like seeing Raven as the one trying to get BB's attention. Most fan fics have it the other way around.

Rin: yeah, i guess they do, prob'ly cuz Raven doesn't seem like the time to go after

BBisSeXyAnDiAmRaNdOm: hey there ,this is still randombbxraefan i just changed my name.i like where this is going and you should continue writing.I like the whole masquarade idea,raven can be like a sort of goth cinderella and Beastboy can be Prince Charming.HeHe  
well that is just some silly idea and you don't have to take my word for it.  
update soon

BB x Rae 4EVA

Rin: i wished it was like a cinderella plot, some reviewers are definitely gonna kill me after this chapter. (DO NOT GO AHEAD, I REPEAT, DO NOT GO AHEAD, READ THE WHOLE THING! AND NO FLAMES!)

oranfly: Oh the dance will so work. I say make BB burn with jealousy! Mwhahaha! Thanks for the fun read.

Rin: oh, he'll burn, he'll burn...k-ee

roseweasleygamgee: Ha ha hahahahahahahahahaha!

Yay!

I lIke this story lots... so you better update cause other wise I will sad... and we don't want that...

sniggles (which, in case you didn't know is snickers+giggles).

Great job. Hurry up and let everyone in on what happens the masquerade... how original... most people just say dance. Is it gonna be like... a real masquerade with like costumey-maskish-stuff and everything... or is Abe just strange.

Oh, and I forgot to ask: How'd he become the HEAD of the fan club on that knowledge?

Rin: how did he become the head? he thought of the fan club? (obsessive fan-boy...lol?)

Wolffike: 1. Update as soon as you can although I will be gone til friday this week. Not vacation. 2. I am a full BBxRae fan. 3. Some other third thing.

Rin: some other third thing...

that's all for now, r&r and if you kill the author, i will not be updating

* * *

"Titans," Raven announced. "We're going to a masquerade!"

"What is…a masquerade?" Starfire asked.

"It's kind of like a costume party – just with a mask," Robin said.

"I guess Robin's got it covered." Beast Boy murmured, Terra laughed. Robin gave a glare.

"You'll need to get a date, I'm going with Abe." Raven said. Robin sided with Starfire and Terra linked arms with Beast Boy. Cyborg gave a rather sad look,

"I'll…be going solo." He said. (AN: Bumble Bee is not in the episode yet! This story takes place after Titan's Rising.) "No matter, I'd probably meet some people there anyway."

"Sure," Raven said, frowning at the coupling Terra and Beast Boy made. "It'll be at 7:00," she said.

"And you tell us two hours before the masquerade?" Robin said.

"Must've slipped my mind," Raven murmured and walked out. "I need to get ready, and so should you guys."

Raven was dressed in a midnight blue (almost black) dress that shone under the light. Its design is…complicated, but she liked it. Draping a shawl over her shoulders for warmth, she gazed at herself in the mirror. A black crystal quartz hung on her neck (a choker).

"Now to wait for the others," she walked out. Starfire and Robin looked exactly the same from when they went to the prom (Date with Destiny). Beast Boy looked…stunning – to Raven – and Terra looked…okay – yet again, to Raven. Beast Boy's suit was a green-black type of shade while Terra wore a more earthy-colored dress.

"Are you guys ready?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"We'll just have to wait for…" she said, the doorbell rang, "Abe," she finished. She opened the door and smiled. "Good timing."

"So, everybody ready to go?" he asked.

"Well, everybody but Cyborg…" Raven said.

"He's…not coming," Robin replied. Raven nodded her head slowly.

"Why not," asked Raven.

"He has…something else to do." Robin said vaguely. Raven shrugged.

"Then I guess we're ready to go," she said uncertainly. Abe smiled.

"No, not yet," he held out a black corsage and placed it on Raven's wrist.

"Wow," she said glancing at the corsage. "T-thanks, this is…really nice of you."

"Now, you're ready." He said. He held Raven's hand and led her out. "I think our ride is ready."

* * *

Before they enter the masquerade, they all pulled on their masks. They opened the door and found that the music was…extremely loud. They entered and their ear adjusted to the noise. Starfire and Robin immediately disappeared into the crowd while Abe led Raven in to the table. Beast Boy and Terra started dancing already. Raven sat, her eyes glaring at the two dancing. _They seem to be having a good time_, she thought bitterly. Beast Boy and Terra stopped dancing and rested at the table closet to Abe and Raven. 

"Let's dance," Raven said. _Pay back…_

"Okay," Abe took Raven's hand and lead her to the dance. The song was fast-paced and loud. Raven looked around and observed how the other danced…and how Abe danced. She felt slightly embarrassed as she did a less expressive way of dancing. _I look like a fool,_ she thought.

"Whoa," Terra exclaimed.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who knew Raven likes to dance?" she pointed to Raven, who started dancing more freely. "Who know Raven _could_ dance."

"Now this is a song for all you couples," the intercom said. A slow dance started and Abe moved closer to Raven. He placed his arms around her waist and she rested hers on his shoulders.

"Come on, let's dance," Beast Boy said, more like a challenge, actually. Terra blushed.

"Oh, Beast Boy!" she hugged him. Beast Boy smiled hoping Raven saw that. Apparently, she didn't. He led Terra and stopped when they were near Abe and Raven.

Beast Boy's eyes were on Raven, and Terra noticed. Terra bumped in to Raven "by accident" nearly causing her to fall onto another couple. She glared at Terra.

"Watch it," she whispered.

"Watching, ma'am," Terra replied mockingly. Raven let a glow of red come into her eyes to warn of Terra. She turned towards Beast Boy again to find his eyes on Raven. She frowned. "Beast Boy, is something wrong?"

"N-nothing," Beast Boy said. Raven smiled, hearing the lie in his voice and knowing her plan was…somewhat succeeding. The song shifted to another couple's dance, few left and sat down, but most stayed and danced.

Most of the couples were moving closer together now, the girls leaning on their boyfriend's shoulders… Raven felt uncomfortable, and so did Beast Boy. Terra moved closer to Beast Boy, he didn't hesitate. He liked Terra, didn't he? Raven didn't want to do this, but she did. She hesitantly leaned her head on Abe's shoulder.

Beast Boy must've tensed up, so Terra looked up. "Beast Boy, are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked. Her face was so close to his. A few movements closer and they could've…

"Everything's fine, why would you ask that?" he said.

"Because you keep…is there something you want to tell me?" Terra asked.

"Nothing to tell," he lied again. _Yeah, and I'm Superman,_ he thought sarcastically to himself. Terra gave a doubtful look and saw the direction he was glancing at.

"Y'know, they make a cute couple," Terra said softly. Beast Boy cringed.

"And I'm married to Cyborg," he mumbled, of course, in sarcasm.

"You are?" Terra joked. Beast Boy shook his head frantically.

"That's going to be a nightmare," he shuddered. _I will never go gay,_ he said to himself.

Raven's head remained on Abe's shoulder, and each moment longer, Beast Boy thought he was going to go in flames. _At least he doesn't smell like mothballs_. Raven thought. Abe snuggled closer; Raven didn't want to ruin the atmosphere so it'd break her plan.

"Abe, there's something I have to tell you," she whispered.

"Really? Same here," he said.

"The only reason why…I agreed to…" she was cut off by the intercom.

"Almost midnight and you know what that means, time to unmask your date!" though it was rather pathetic, the idea, it seemed fun.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, what was it?" he said. Raven pushes herself from his shoulder and looked down.

"The only reason…" she glanced at Beast Boy and Terra, who were too close as it is already and getting closer.

"Raven," Abe's voice brought her back to the present. "What was the thing you have to tell me?"

Terra moved in for a kiss, Beast Boy seems to have hesitated. What to do, what to do; that kiss was the last thing Raven wants to happen. Act fast; get them apart as quickly and peacefully possible. Raven placed her hands on Abe's shoulders and kissed him. This was bound to get them apart…

"Raven," Beast Boy gasped looking at the scene. Terra glanced back and gave a soft frown.

"It's only Raven and Abe, they like each other enough to…" Terra started.

"Why would she kiss him? She doesn't even like him at all!" Beast Boy muttered. Terra clicked her tongue, annoyed.

So, this was consider the last phase of part one of Project Jealousy. Raven felt his jealousy through her empathy abilities. She pulled away.

"That's exactly what I wanted to tell you," Abe said. Raven frowned. Should she have done this?

* * *

brace myself; holds up shield and puts on fire-proof amor incase of flamers i have bow and arrows ducks please reveiw and do not kill me...it is all part of the plan. Phase two of Project Jealousy would be getting Beast Boy away from Terra or the other way around...thank you for your time, now if you don't mind...LOOK OVER THERE! Rin runs away... 


	6. Chapter 6

i updated, i will be gone from Saturday till Wednesday, i will be at LA at the Happiest Place on Earth DISNEYLAND! xD! yes, i am childish, anyway, to answer a few...reviews...though i might get a bit...obnoxious in one of the replies, please forgive me for my obnoxious-ness...:

Mad Mauser: Heh, don't worry I aint ganna flame ya. Maybe if BB & Rae had enjoyed what happened I'd be irritated. But they didn't so..yeah.

Rin: yea! thank you!

Black Metalmark: So, Raven lost (possibly) her first kiss to a guy she just met. Uh, eh? I can see why you wanted to run. But the kiss was necessary to get Beats Boy jealous so I can understand why you added it. What is Beast Boy going to do now? Hm.. So anywho great chapter and keep up the good work. Bye!

Rin: yeas, that "kiss" was necessary...and ... uh, i think it may be Rae's first kiss...but...who cares! just don't kill me...

FirefliesWish: Rin-"LOOK OVER THERE!"  
me-"Where!"  
hahaha. Don't worry, the kiss was the perfect way to get BB's attention (and jealousy...mwuhahaha--cough--hack...I must stop doing that...). But I feel a little sorry for Abe, since he's being used and all. Anyway, I hope you continue!

P.S.- Is it me, or is Terra also getting a little jealous? (shifty eyes)

Rin: Terra is gettin' jealous...lol ... and yes, Abe is being used, but...ehhhh... >. no one likes him, right?

Drow Judicator: Hmm... didn't see that coming. lifts crossbow with flaming bolt Well... i kinda did. Puts down crossbow I did think that chapter was well written even if it made me want to claw out Terra's eyes. Because of Terra. Not because of you. Man I hate Terra.

Rin: THANK YOU FOR NOT USIN THAT CROSSBOW! if you killed me, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING! well, if you want to claw out Terra's eyes, feel free to do it after this fic, once this is over, feel free to do to Terra as you wish...

oranfly: No flames here, just wanted to say that project jealousy seems to be working perfectly! Go Raven!

Rin: optomism is what i need! thank you for that, but some might say otherwise...

Chibi-Hime13? What did abe mean by "That's exactly what I wanted to tell you," ?

Rin: wanted to tell Raven he liked her...o0o...

hoshi-ko88: gnaws on wood DAMN YOU! throws it Die!

Rin: ... ahem ... A DEAD AUTHOR CAN NOT UPDATE! UNLESS YOU WANT THIS FIC TO BE UNUPDATED, GO AHEAD AND TRY TO KILL ME! THIS IS MY PLOT NOT YOURS! IT GOES THE WAY IT IS! IT IS JEALOUSY, RAVEN IS TRYING TO GET HIM JEALOUS! THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT! THIS IS MY PLOT, NOT YOURS! MY IDEAS ARE WHAT GOES INTO THIS! SO DO NOT TELL ME TO DIE AGAIN AND JUST GO ON AND READ! sorry, but i go in over my head when i get angry and when someone tells me to die ... that, was probably half-way to Kei, my...a-hem...darker side ...

well, thanks for reveiwing, any flamers, please talk to Kei about it...thank you, - Rin

* * *

Raven tried her best not to wipe her mouth. She smiled, she tried not to gag. Beast Boy's eyes were out of his eyes, almost literally. Terra's mouth twisted into a smile. Abe was shocked, but rather happy.

_This has to be a dream_, Beast Boy thought.

"See, everything worked out just fine," Terra said. Beast Boy frowned and shook his head.

"No," he murmured. Raven glanced at Beast Boy, a small triumphant feeling rose in her, but a large rock of guilt was rested on her shoulders.

"I'm not feeling so well," Raven said after a while. "I'll go home first."

"I'll take you…" Abe started.

"No, it's okay. I'll go by myself," she said. She chanted and was teleported by a large giant black bird to the T-Tower. She stopped and rested on the couch. She panted. She saw Beast Boy's broken face…what did she do?

* * *

"Raven?" Cyborg saw her resting on the couch. She looked up. "Did something happen or do you want me to leave?"

Raven sighed. "Cyborg, you're like a brother to me. And like family, I can tell you stuff and you wouldn't say a thing?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, you can program me to shut up." He joked. She glared. He shut up.

"Well, ever since Terra came," she started.

"You don't really like her do you?" he commented. Raven sighed.

"I tried, I really tried." Raven admitted. "But, the thing is…" slowly and piece by piece, she told Cyborg what she was planning. She glared at Cyborg. "Do not tell anyone!" she placed a fist with burning power. "Or else I will hurt you, and you know I can." Cyborg backed away. This was a really juicy story, but he can't tell anyone.

_That stinks_, Cyborg thought. _Better than being dismembered by Raven._ "Okay," he said. "I won't tell; but you're going through all this, why?"

Raven looked down. "I told it to you once," she whispered. "I won't say it again."

Cyborg sighed. "Well, your secret is…safe with me," he said. "Don't worry; everything will turn out all right."

"I hope," she replied. "I hope." Getting up, she whispered "thank you" to Cyborg and walked into her room. She changed out of her gown and placed on her jumpsuit. She fell down on her bed. _Just fall asleep,_ she thought. _And this day…or whatever will be over.

* * *

_

Raven got up with a headache. Probably since she was in such stress, she didn't' have time to meditate. All her emotions she's keeping in is bottling in. She sighed and got up grabbing her cloak. Swinging it on, she started meditating slowly. There, meditating was working, her headache was fading, but her heart was still in guilt.

Someone knocked on the door. Everybody knows that Raven's up at this time, she couldn't say she wasn't up. "Who is it," Raven asked softly.

"It's me," Beast Boy squeaked. He coughed. "I mean, it's Beast Boy," he said in his normal voice.

"What do you want?" she asked trying not to stutter on her words. She closed her eyes, finishing the meditation.

"Just talk," he said. "Can I come in?"

"You can, but you may not." Raven replied smartly. Beast Boy was confused. Raven sighed, he wouldn't get it. "Come in," she said at last. The door swished open and Beast Boy entered.

"About last night," he said slowly. "Do you like Abe?" he said quickly. Raven was stumped on this. She can not lie about this question; she knew that she was just using Abe. She sighed.

"Well," she whispered. "What happened last night, just…happened."

"Uh-huh," he said, unbelieving of Raven's word.

"Why are you so worked up about it?" she asked. Beast Boy closed his mouth.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure, either. I mean, I like Terra, but," he started. _Where is he going with this?_ Raven thought.

"But what, she's perfect for you. She's exactly like you in almost every way." Raven twisted her lips into a smile…or at least half-smile.

"I guess that's the problem. She's everything I like, but I'm not sure what I'm feeling. When I see you with Abe, I feel angry, like I don't want it to happen. Like I'm…like I'm," he stuttered.

"We don't have all day," Raven interrupted.

"Like I'm jealous!" he finished. "Maybe I am."

"Jealous of who," Raven asked.

"You…and Abe…being together." Beast Boy said.

"But you have Terra." Raven said. Beast Boy sighed.

"I know I do, but, I don't think Terra's…exactly right for me, not anymore at least. You're different." Beast Boy said. Raven felt her heart pause.

"What about me?" she worked on.

"You're…Raven, I don't know how I feel anymore. I thought you would know, so I'd ask you." Beast Boy said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You have multi-people emotions! Why else?" Beast Boy laughed. Raven gave a grim smile.

"So, what's your question?" she asked.

"Raven, I think I like you, too." He said. Raven frowned. The door opened immediately and Beast Boy fell out. "Ow, what?"

"Choose," she whispered before the door closed in Beast Boy's face. He sat there, stumped. What did she mean by choose? Then he realized he was stuck between Terra and Raven.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Terra walked over and helped him up. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Beast Boy stammered. Terra frowned.

"No, something's wrong. What is it?" asked Terra.

"It's nothing really, it's just probably R," he stopped before he said Raven's name.

"What did she do?" Terra narrowed her eyes at Raven's door.

"Nothing, I just made her angry, is all." Beast Boy said scratching his head. Terra frowned as they both walked out.

* * *

Terra and Beast Boy sat side by side watching TV, but Beast Boy's mind kept on wandering off to what Raven said. "Choose" that word echoed in his mind. Choose who? Her or Terra; that's kind of hard since they both seem to be so…

"Beast Boy," Terra's voice came. "Are you sure you're okay? You're dazing off to somewhere besides the TV," she wanted to add 'or me' but decided to left that unsaid.

"I'm okay, honestly." Beast Boy said. Cyborg walked in.

"Are you sure, because if you are, that means I haven't whooped your butt enough in video games," he smiled. Beast Boy gave him a that's-not-what-I-mean and not-funny look. Cyborg sat down.

"What did you say to Raven to make her mad anyway?" Terra asked curiously. Beast Boy bit his lips. And ruin the relationship he had between Terra – man, if only this was easier…

"Nothing much, I just probably annoyed her again," he said crossing his fingers behind his back. Terra gave a suspicious look.

"Beast Boy, you can tell me anything." Terra said, looking hurt.

"You are so off," Cyborg whistled.

"Come again?" they both said.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." He said. Terra got up.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, Beast Boy, I'll be in my…" she paused suddenly, something ringing. She picked it up, it was a…pager. "Oh, oops…never mind I have to go right now. My…uh…friend is calling for help." The two would've been aware of Terra's strange behavior before she left if not for the thought waddling in their minds.

Cyborg is trying his best not to say anything to Beast Boy about Raven and Beast Boy is thinking of what Raven said to him. _Does that mean she likes me back? _Beast Boy thought hopefully. _But, she kicked me out of her room._ He looked down. Raven or Terra; maybe he could use a flower…the whole petal-to-petal thing. _That's so stupid!_ He mentally slapped himself.

_Don't say anything,_ Cyborg thought. _No, no, no! I'm not telling Beast Boy what Rae said to me! She's gonna kill me… If only she took the position of a younger sister instead of the older sister tyrant…_ Cyborg made a face.

"Are you okay, Cy?" Beast Boy asked. "You look…well," he wanted to say constipated, but he rather not get beat up for it.

"Secretive, I'm not secretive. No, I don't have any secrets about Raven using Abe to make you jealous. No, that's not it at all." Cyborg blabbered. Beast Boy cocked a brow at him.

"Come again?" he asked. _Aw, shit._ Cyborg thought. _This is just great. Crap, Rae's gonna…kill is too simple. She's going to demolish me and sell my soul to the reapers! _Though it didn't make much sense to Cyborg on what he's thinking, he was still afraid of Raven's wrath…then again, who isn't?

"Well," Cyborg started. Beast Boy sat there, for once, looking in control. Cyborg sweated. He wasn't afraid of this knee-high grass stain, more like the shoulder-high telekinetic, multi-personality, inner-demon girl comrade called Raven. He closed his eyes picturing Raven doing what she can to him.

"I'm waiting," Beast Boy said in a very Raven-like manner. _When has Beast Boy ever looked intimating? _Cyborg felt hopeless as well as helpless.

"Um, well, I'm…Rae, she kinda told me…on uh, something. That she's doing something to make, this and that happen. And she's," Cyborg started.

"Can you, for once, speak in English?" Beast Boy cried waving his arms around. Cyborg sighed.

_Covers blown,_ he thought and told the story to Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on his bed thinking of what he just heard. _Oh my,_ he thought. _This is…just too…oh my…_ All this information pounded into his brain, and made sense, seemed unbelievable. Raven is jealous and is going all this just to make him notice? _I have to talk to her,_ he decided getting up. Walking towards Raven's door, he knocked loudly on her door.

"What?" Raven demanded from inside.

"Raven, can we talk?" he asked.

"You're talking, and I'll do my best to listen," she replied tartly.

"Look, Cyborg told me about…everything," he said slowly. A pause, something in Raven's bedroom broke and shattered. Raven, probably fuming by now said,

"What…did he say?" she said slowly, holding her breath. Beast Boy started slowly on the story.

"Beast Boy?" Terra walked down the hall looking for him. She heard his voice and walked towards him. She stopped when she noticed she was near Raven's room and Beast Boy was talking to her. She stopped hiding behind a corner.

"..how you were using Abe to make me jealous of you. And I think it's actually working." Beast Boy said. Terra held her breath and bit her tongue. _Don't say anything till you've heard all and seen all,_ she thought.

Raven said something Terra couldn't hear. The door swished open. Raven stood there, her eyes rather angry.

"And he told you all this," she said.

"Well, yeah," Beast Boy said.

"Remind me to get my vengeance on Cyborg," she muttered. Terra was still listening from her hiding spot.

"Yeah, but the thing is…when you said choose," Beast Boy said.

"I meant choose between one of us: me or Terra," Raven said. Terra walked out from her hiding spot.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

* * *

bum-bum-BUM! the End...lol, j/k see later...xDD! don't tell me to die again, please...


	7. Chapter 7

ehh, hey yas, and sorry for not updating sooner, but i had writer's block, majorly...and if you don't mind STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! IF YOU WISH FOR MY DEATH, THIS WILL NEVER BE FINISHED! anyway, what happens in here, happens for a reason...in thsi chapter, oh, i've been planning this ever since the story started!

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy looked at the direction Terra emerged from. Raven narrowed her eyes and so did Terra. Her face was flushed from anger.

"What was that about?" she demanded. "What do you mean choose? Beast Boy already chose me!"

Raven frowned. "You heard me." Raven glowered. She wasn't prone to telling someone everything, especially her…_rival_. Beast Boy glanced back and forth between the two girls. Was it just him, or did Raven look like she was about to kill Terra?

"Beast Boy, tell her you'll choose me." Terra said firmly. Raven clicked her tongue.

"Why make him lie to you?" Raven crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as she faced Terra.

"Beast Boy, do it!" Terra ordered. Raven's eyes traveled to Beast Boy's. Her eyes were calm, but at the same time furious. Beast Boy felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't talk. Terra glared at Raven, her face literally red now.

"I don't have time for this." Raven decided and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy finally got his mouth to work.

"To Cyborg's room…in case you haven't notice, we're having his head on a platter for dinner." Raven said. Beast Boy's hand went to his throat, he gulped, scared for Cyborg. Terra snorted.

"Let's see you try," she challenged.

"Oh, so maybe I should experiment with a lab rat first? Which is you, isn't it?" Raven said smoothly. Beast Boy made a slight "ooh" sound in his head. This was going to be a Titan Showdown…

"What? I don't … are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Terra asked Beast Boy.

"Uh," he started. Terra sighed.

"I don't believe it!" she cried. Raven sighed. _Well believe it,_ she thought. Terra turned to Raven. "What's your problem?" she screamed at Raven.

_The fact that you're still alive and in front of me…_ "Nothing," Raven said. Terra growled. She got up and walked towards the door. "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Terra said. Raven sighed. "Don't take that tone with me!"

"What are you, my mother?" Raven said bitterly.

"Well I feel sorry for your," Terra started, but Beast Boy interfere.

"Let's…uh…settle down?" Beast Boy said hastily.

"No need to, I'm leaving." Terra hissed.

"Good," Raven muttered under her breath. Terra gave her one final glare and quickly moved to her room just as her pager went off.

* * *

It was late at night and Raven couldn't sleep. She tossed her blanket off and headed up to the roof.

The wind blew against her as she stood at the edge gazing at the moon. The moon was almost full. Her violet eyes ringed with frustration. When two Titans were at war, the rest try to soothe it. But this one is different…they couldn't take sides. Raven sighed. _We'll have to settle this on our own,_ Raven thought annoyed.

"I see you're up," a voice came, sneering.

"Terra," Raven greeted trying to avoid the stinging tone. The blond girl walked up besides Raven and crossed her arms. Her face fell in a frown as she gazed out the seas. "What do you want?"

"I know you like Beast Boy," she said tartly.

"So, you aren't as dumb as you look." Raven couldn't resist saying this. Terra grinded her teeth together as her eyes glowed with a faint yellow. "Not losing control now, are you?"

"SHUT UP!" she bellowed. "I'm not going to let you take Beast Boy away from me!"

"He was never with you," Raven replied evenly. Terra gripped her hands together.

"Shut up, you witch!" Terra growled.

"Want to try to say that again?" Raven's eyes glared in a red blaze. Terra moved back slightly as she frowned and turned away.

"I won't let you take him away from me!" Terra said firmly. "I challenge you."

"What?" Raven asked.

"I challenge you to a battle. IF you win, you get Beast Boy; if I win I get Beast Boy and you'd back off from him!" Terra wagered.

"Same goes for you," Raven said, accepting it. "When is the battle?"

"Tomorrow," Terra said calmly with a smirk. "Better get your time with Beast Boy before you lose," she added tossing her hair at Raven. Raven's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Right back at you," she hissed.

* * *

The sun rose up high as Raven meditated. Her heart pounded furiously still. Her battle with Terra was today. She gazed angrily out to the horizon. No way was she going to loose to that girl. She felt Rage rise up higher within her. Raven bit down hard on herself focusing calmness into her veins.

She sighed, breathing in deeply and exhaling. Her palms were getting sweaty. She was getting nervous. But why is she getting so anxious? She knew she was going to win, was she?

Terra stood at the obstacle course and Raven entered slowly, her hood drawn up. Terra smirked, placing her hand on her hips.

"Scared?" Terra sneered. Raven bit her lips to a frown.

"You wish," Raven barked back, her hand surrounding with her powers.

"GO!" Terra hollered taking Raven by surprise. "HUAH!" Terra lifted her hands up with a yellow aura surrounding her hand. The ground rumbled fiercely and rocks flew up in columns hoping to hit Raven. Raven flew up, in the form of a bird, and knocked down one of the columns using it to her offense.

Raven shot it back at Terra, who tried to take it out of Raven's power. They fought for it, until Raven released it sending Terra falling back. The column flew towards Raven, but she ducked. The column hit the control table sending smoke spiraling up towards the sky. Both of the female Titans coughed waving their hands frantically hoping to clear the smoke.

Raven took this to her advantage. She muttered softly as she focused objects near her to Terra. Terra must've been ready, for she saw standing high on a column. The top of the column fell off as Terra bolted towards Raven with incredible speed. Raven smirked. She created a barrier in front of her sending Terra hitting right into the barrier. Terra moaned gently rubbing her now bleeding nose.

"You must think you're pretty clever," Terra growled. "See how clever you are now!" Terra shot out her powers sending columns to surround Raven. Raven was taken by surprise and all was still…

A large black bird flew out of the rock jail and Raven sent out her powers hitting Terra off her rock and into the water. Terra came out, spitting out water. She brushed her hair back as she glared angrily at Raven. Her eyes turned to a bright yellow as the rocks from the sea rose up.

Raven took the form of a large, black bird and dived towards Terra, who was now on the ground. Terra gasped seeing the power behind the blow. She ran out of the way as the black bird plummet to the ground. As the smoke cleared, it showed that there was a minor crater in the ground.

"WHOA!" Robin's voice rang out. "What's going on? STOP!" he ordered. Both of them didn't listen. All the Titans were out right now.

"Want to stop and give up?" Terra cried shoving rocks at Raven. A shower of them came above her. She took some of them and threw it at Terra whereas the others scored her some cuts and bruises.

Raven's eyes glared angrily at Terra. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she cried. A large bird flew towards Terra with Raven controlling it. Terra gasped as it struck right in front of her sending debris flying into her. She was thrown back and landed looking unconscious. She didn't get up. Raven smirked as she flew down towards Terra. Terra's eyes opened, glaring yellow.

"Think it was over so soon?" she scowled and a large rock came hitting Raven in the head. She fell down, feeling the blood come out. She saw Terra in front of her before she blacked out…at this point she knew she had lost…

Terra sighed she won, she finally won. Terra smirked seeing Raven fall down. Beast Boy gaped at Terra as he rushed towards Raven. "Raven, are you okay?" he touched her head. "She's bleeding."

Terra frowned. "Beast Boy, I won!" she said, trying to get his attention.

"We have to get her to the infirmary!" Beast Boy cried hoisting Raven onto his back. Terra frowned, her eyes blaring hate at the unconscious girl.

Raven grumbled as her hand touched the wound on her head. It was healed, mostly leaving a small scar. Raven pushed herself up, her head pounded. _So I did lose,_ she frowned. Her eyes close sadly. _I lost Beast Boy. How can I lose him like that? I'm so stupid._

"Raven, you're awake!" Beast Boy said, he smiled a tired, grim smile. "Are you okay, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay," she replied softly. Beast Boy sighed.

"I knew you guys were fighting for me; Terra told me." Beast Boy said softly. "But, don't tell anyone this, but…I was kinda hoping that…you'd win." Raven's eyes widen. _Hoping can't do anything anymore. I lost…and that's all. _

_

* * *

_

this is the end of the chapter...r&r flames are going to bei n the review whether i allow it or not


	8. Chapter 8

well, i know i'm not s'pose to answer to people in stories but i gotta do this one...

to: Goth Jedi, was it? IF YOU WANTED TERRA TO WIN, YOU ARE IN THE WRONG FIC, DUDE! BBxRAE ALL THE WAY!

lol, well, keep reading yas...may not end the way y'want to...

* * *

Raven sighed; her head ached slightly while she meditated. So she lost all hopes that she had with Beast Boy seemed lost. Her eye closed while she balled her hand furiously. She passed by Beast Boy and Terra, but Beast Boy's eyes always caught Raven's. And every time he looked at Raven, Raven looked away.

So he finally knew that – Beast Boy finally knew that Raven loves him. Raven sighed. She still had Abe; the only problem was she didn't love him back. For the past few days, Raven has been deathly silent. Abe called for her, but she always rejected the call.

"Come on! Let's go out for dinner," Robin suggested.

"What's the occasion?" Raven said softly. They all seemed surprised to hear her voice and to be truthful, so did Raven.

"Nothing, we just have nothing in the fridge," Cyborg smiled. Raven shook her head.

"I'll stay, I'm not hungry." Raven frowned. Beast Boy made a slight moaning sound, the same sound he'd been making all day.

"My head really hurts right now," he groaned. Terra frowned.

"Oh, you have a fever! Let me stay with…" she started.

"No, no," Beast Boy whispered. "It's okay. You go; I don't want to spoil your night." Terra frowned and gave a wary glare at Raven. Raven gave an I-won't-bother look to Terra before she left reluctantly.

A moment of silence, then Beast Boy let out a sigh. "She's gone," he murmured. Raven was shocked and turned to face Beast Boy. "I wanted time alone, so I threw out all the food." Beast Boy smirked. Raven sighed, looking away.

"I promised that I wouldn't have anything to do with you," Raven whispered. Beast Boy sighed. "Besides, I'm going out with Abe."

"I don't think so. He's called you five hundred and ninety three times, and you haven't called him back once!" Beast Boy said. Raven frowned.

"You kept count?" she said softly. Beast Boy flushed.

"Yeah, kinda, it's just estimation!" he said.

"Why?" Raven muttered. "Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to be all lovey-dovey with Terra?" Beast Boy looked down.

"You ask me to choose," he replied. "So I…" The phone rang, sighing Raven answered it.

"Hello?" Raven whispered.

"Raven? Is that you? Why haven't you've been answering?" Abe's voice came.

"I…wasn't feeling well," she said dumbly.

"Oh, well, you want to do something?" Abe said, uncomfortable.

"Sure," Raven said, trying to sound bright. If she pretends to like Abe, maybe she'll grow to like him. Conversing for a while, they decided for a day in the park. She hung up, trying to smile. Beast Boy frowned.

"Raven, listen to me," he said. "I choose…"

"Terra," she confirmed. "You chose Terra!" She said firmly. Beast Boy sighed, he grabbed Raven's arm just as she was about to sleep. "Aren't you sick? You should go lie down." Raven pulled her arm away.

"Raven, why did you have to fight her?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know why," she replied. "But it's over." Beast Boy frowned.

"No," he said. "The bet doesn't have anything to do with my free will!" Raven sighed.

"Let me go!" she sent out a blast of her powers at Beast Boy. He flew backwards and landed on the coffee table. He grunted slightly, Raven turned around, gaping at what she just did. "Oh, B-Beast Boy, I-I'm sorry." She stammered. "I didn't…I just…I'm not suppose to have anything to do with you."

Before Beast Boy said anything, Raven walked away, a blush spreading steadily across her cheeks.

* * *

"Having a good time?" Abe asked. Raven smiled grimly.

"Yeah," she said, trying to put her whole heart into the answer. She only gave something less than a half-hearted answer. She bit her lips and closed her eyes taking another sip from her drink. "Look, I have to tell you something."

"Really?" he said cocking a brow. Raven sighed. _Don't get too cocky,_ she thought.

"I'm flattered…by your…fan club and everything," Raven started. "But…"

"I'm just trying too hard?" Abe finished. "I knew it, sorry if I seem like I was trying way to hard, I'll relax a bit more, okay?" Raven grumbled.

"Sure," she gave another grim smile. He got the wrong answer – he missed it by seven leagues. "But that's not the…" she started, but Abe's cell phone rang.

"Sorry," he said looking at the phone. "I have to leave." He gave Raven a slight kiss on the cheek. "See you later," he whispered in Raven's ear. "I'll walk you home, okay?"

"It's okay," she said. "I'm a Titan, I can find my way home myself." Raven smirked. Abe left and Raven trashed angrily at the grass. "Why – can't – he – get – it!" at every word she kicked the grass angrily. She sighed and went home.

* * *

Terra lingered around Beast Boy like a shadow. Raven sighed. If she had the chance to burn Terra, she would be like a shadow. She's work so hard for Beast Boy, and now this…this blond tyrant took over _her_ territory. Raven sighed again.

Terra gave a sneering smirk at Raven before turning to Beast Boy again with an innocent smile plastered on her face. _If only I can wipe that stupid smile off her face, I'll be happy._ Raven thought.

_"No you wouldn't,"_ a voice inside her said. _"She'll still have Beast Boy."_ Raven sighed, her eyes closing briefly. Terra gave another smirk at Raven. _Would she just look away for once?_ Raven thought angrily, her hands balled tightly together wanting to make contact with Terra's face.

"I'll be meditating," she said quickly before walking towards the roof top. The wind blew strongly against her face. Raven shuddered pulling her cloak tighter against her body. Sitting down on the concrete, she closed her eyes and started meditating.

Her eyes opened briefly tears clouding her eyes. Raven bit down on her lips hard before covering her face with her hands. She tasted the blood for she just punctured her own skin on her lips. Tears and blood mingled in as she sobbed. _Why am I crying?_ She thought. _I got over this already._ Raven shook her head as her tears leaked out. "Stop!" she ordered herself. "Stop, don't cry. Don't," she murmured. "I'm not just the one for him. I'm just not that girl." She rubbed her eyes harshly, making her cheeks red.

The wind blew harshly at her face. She bit her lips before sinking into the shadows and into her room. A good night sleep and maybe she'll get over it?

* * *

Abe called again asking Raven out. Raven accepted the offer and got ready for Abe to pick her up. Raven crossed her arms as she sat on the couch trying to ignore the fact that Terra and Beast Boy were acting all lovey-dovey with Terra.

"Excuse me," Terra said softly to Beast Boy. Her pager was ringing annoyingly again. "I have to go." She sighed softly giving Beast Boy a quick kiss – Raven cringed – she got up, "I'll be back soon, Beast Boy."

Raven sat uncomfortably in the living room with Beast Boy. "Um, Raven," Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven said testily. "Are you going to complain to me how much you miss your girlfriend?" If Beast Boy was eating something, he'd probably choke, but he wasn't and choked anyways.

"I don't – she's not my girlfriend!" Beast Boy stammered. Raven cocked a brow.

"Then what was that all about?" Raven murmured referring to Terra's kiss. Beast Boy bit his lips.

"Got mouth wash?" he asked timidly. Raven gave a mild laugh. He scooted closer to Raven. "By the way…" the bell rang.

"Oh, Abe's here," she aid quickly. "See you…later then, I guess."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said slowly. "See you."

Raven sat at the amusement park, bored. Abe was off saying he needed to use the restroom. Raven blew her hair out of her face. "So much fun," she murmured angrily. Her arms crossed as she slid down the seat.

"Are you a Teen Titan?" a little girl asked. Raven looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up. "Why?" The little girl smiled pulling out a notebook.

"Can I have an autograph?" she said quickly.

"Sure," Raven scribbled her name lazily on the paper.

"Come with me!" the girl held Raven's hand tightly after she handed her back the notebook. "My friends would want to see you! So they won't think I'm lying!" Raven nodded absent-mindedly following the little girl.

The crowd of kids was surrounding her and she smiled. _I can tell I'm loved,_ she thought smiling. Over the corner, she saw Abe with a girl. _Must be his little sister, what does he want her to do? Meet me or something,_ Raven thought. Abe held the girl tightly and kissed her on the lips. _I'm being cheated on?_

_

* * *

_

_oo00ooohhhh..._ lol ... keep reveiwing...


	9. Chapter 9

sorry for late update and short chapter. Well, after this chappie, i think it'll be over. And sorry, but i think the ending will suck like crap..xDD! oh and to goth-jedi, no harm done, i just had to put it up cuz it seemed funny for you to write that...lol, i was like "wtheck? hmmm..." when i saw that review...oh and whoever thought that Abe was dating a little girl, WHAT? hahaha...yeaghhh...here it is...

* * *

A smirk played gently on Raven's lip. This may go all into plan. This way, she can dump that loser and get on with life. Raven looked at the crowd of kids. "Uh, I have to go, good seeing you guys." Raven said.

She walked steadily towards the couple then stopped, she needed to look surprised and horrified and angry. She had to wipe that smile off her face. She bit her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"What's going on?" Raven asked her voice soft and angry. Abe's eyes widen.

"Uh, I," Abe started.

"Aren't you a Teen Titan?" the girl asked. "You didn't tell me you know her."

"I, uh," he stammered.

"You're cheating on me!" Raven said trying to act as broken as she can. "And you," she turned to the girl. "He's been cheating on you all this time. You can do better than this." Raven turned around starting to walk a few steps when she heard a slap then she turned around again. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Abe found himself flying towards the hot dog stand. Raven smirked and turned to the girl. "Good job," she whispered. The girl gave a grim, tearful smile.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Cyborg asked glancing at Raven. 

"Abe was cheating on me," she said, and then she felt a sudden pang of pain. She was being cheated on someone who sworn to love her through a fan club. Now she had no one…not that Abe was there for her or anything… Raven's eyes closed. This is so stupid.

"And that's why you're happy?" Cyborg asked. Raven managed a small nod. "You're not happy…"

"I – I…this is stupid," she said. Raven walked away as she usually does when the subject gets uncomfortable.

"Something's wrong with Rae," Cyborg said. The Titans looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked, a little bit stingy on the subject of Raven. Beast Boy perked up.

"I mean, she just broke up with Abe," he said.

"Well, she didn't like him anyway," Beast Boy grumbled.

"No, she seems really hurt." Cyborg said.

"Perhaps we should ask if she is feeling…" Starfire started.

"It's okay, Star," Robin said. "W-we should just leave her alone." They started dinner knowing Raven wouldn't show up.

The dinner started in silence. Beast Boy gazed at the Titans before making a soft gurgling sound.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Terra asked.

"I don't feel so good," he murmured. He looked really pale…like a moldy green color. "I'll go sleep now." Terra glanced at him nervously before letting Beast Boy go.

Knowing that nobody would check on him, Beast Boy made a sprint for the roof. Raven stood there a mere silhouette against the moon. Beast Boy smiled gently seeing Raven. She didn't turn around as she said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you're okay," he replied. "You're not okay." Raven gave him a sideways glance.

"I'm fine," she said firmly. "Go look after Terra."

"But, I don't _want_ Terra." Beast Boy cried. He placed his hands on Raven's shoulder spinning her towards him. "Listen to me for once, I choose _you._" He moved his head up slightly and found Raven's lips. (AN: Yes, up, in case you haven't noticed, Beast Boy is _shorter_ than Raven.) Raven's eyes widen. The kiss deepened and Raven pushed out of it.

"N-no," she whispered. "This isn't right." Beast Boy frowned. Quickly, drawing some power, she placed her hand around Beast Boy's temples. Her eyes started glowing as she chanted, "You will forget this, and you will forget your f-feelings for me. You will love Terra." She felt Beast Boy's mind fall into the command before he slid into unconsciousness. Raven felt a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach. When you love someone, you always go into drastic measures for their happiness...even if it means sacrificing your own.

* * *

After that, Beast Boy seemed to be into Terra a lot more. Raven tried to ignore the fact that she was now left alone and aside. Trying to act normal, she closed her eyes in meditation – or pretends meditation. Finally, Terra's beeper rang again and she ran off. Raven's eyes opened. 

"That was annoying," she commented slowly.

"My head hurts," he said lamely. Raven glanced back at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Every time around you, I feel like something's wrong. Like, like I'm not suppose to be with Terra. Like I have…feelings for you," he said slowly. Raven's eyes widen. This couldn't be possible; she erased his memory of having feelings for her. Raven squeezed her eyes shut trying to suppress an urge to tell him how she erased his memory…and the want to embrace him. She lost to the urge and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For this," Raven kissed him just as Terra walked in.

* * *

yes, after this will be the FINAL chapter! this will go into aftershock a little bit, i guess. sorry for the shortness and i hope you enjoyed this! sorry if it's crappy, but i have MAJOR writer's block. Oh, and if you read my After fic, please review cuz i have no idea if anybody likes it or not. otherwise, i'm planning on deleting it if i get no reviews and put up a HP fic instead...yes, my FIRST HP FIC! ronXhermione all the way 


	10. Chapter 10

MAJOR SHORTNESS! this is THE END! ... haha, sorry, this was the ending i was planning on...sooo sorry...if you don't like it...and yeah...i s'pose flames are accepted...though i hate them...happy readings

* * *

Terra left the instance she saw that. A few nights later, Beast Boy and Terra both disappeared from the night leaving a hoard of robots in the Titans' Tower. Cyborg's alarmed cries rang through the tower sending chills of panic and terror to every Titan.

Raven grabbed her cloak and flew out and met up with Starfire and Robin in the way. A large blast blew the door open revealing the robots filing into the hallway. Starfire's eyes glow green and shot out star-bolts at the robots.

"What's going on?" Raven demanded. Robin looked around.

"Check each Titan's room." Robin demanded. Slightly befuddled, Raven turned into a black bird and flew quickly to each of the Titan's room. She stopped at Beast Boys first, since it was the closest.

His clothes lay in scattered piles around his room. Random junk piled up on the bunk bed and his desk covering most of his property with his property. Raven glanced around her wearily. Only one way to find out if something – like a spy device – is hidden in here; Raven lifted her arms up, "Azarath," her eyes turned white, "Metrion ZINTHOS!" Everything started glowing in black as the objects flew around. Raven found nothing and moved on to Cyborg's room, which was a bit harder due to all his technology.

Finally, she found a small fly-on-the-wall camera and destroyed it with much ease. Moving on to Robin's, she found one disguised as the mirror of Robin's mirror. Raven stuck her arm into the mirror and pulled it out.

Next was Starfire's. Raven found one as an ornament from her planet. Moving on to her own room, she found that there was one hidden within one of her books. Raven's cheeks flushed with anger. How was this possible? Ignoring that fact, she quickly destroyed the device and crushed it with her heels. Next was Terra's, which Raven suspected it to be full of Slade's spy gear.

Inside Terra's room, she found the pager. That's where she's been going every time that stupid pager ran.

"She sold us out," Raven crushed the pager with her powers. Her eyes blaring in anger as her energy whipped out almost destroying Terra's room. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to trust her before." Raven stormed out of the room to report what went on.

She found Robin and the others. "Terra's not in her room." Raven said bluntly, they immediately got the hint.

* * *

Beast Boy returned looking hurt. He didn't even bother commenting on why the place looked like it turned upside down. He knew the reason. The Titans, all but Beast Boy, gathered around the living room, or what was left of it, for a meeting. Raven felt hate and anger rise up in her heart.

"I knew it; I knew we couldn't trust her." Raven spat. After that, she didn't pay attention to the conversation. Only bits and pieces transferred into her mind, but she was completely focused on Beast boy. He seemed so depressed. In a dog form, he curled around the box he made for Terra.

"Beast Boy…" Raven started as she walked towards him. He resumed his human form.

"Don't say it; I know it's my fault." Beast Boy said bitterly.

"No, no, that's not it." Raven said. He looked up.

"Then what?" he said rather testily.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered. "It's _my_ fault. If I hadn't done…what I did…then maybe she wouldn't leave." Her voice was in a low, soft whisper. Beast Boy glances up.

"It's my fault," he said. "I told her…the last thing I told her was that Slade was right and she had no friends." Raven sighed. "It's my fault." He whispered again.

"No, it's _our_ fault. Our fault for trusting her," Raven decided. After that, they never had a discussion about this anymore. "Don't blame yourself."

* * *

Fast Forward: After Terra's Death

Beast Boy was gone again. He must've been with Terra again, well not really with Terra. Raven glanced around worriedly. Beast Boy won't go doing something overly drastic in depression. Raven got up quickly.

Everybody seemed strangely quiet. Terra' death shocked everyone. Not bringing it up or even talking seems to have harmonized things.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked softly. Raven turned around.

"To look for Beast Boy," Raven replied.

As Raven predicted, Beast Boy was at Terra's statue again. Raven sighed. "Beast Boy," She whispered. Beast Boy didn't turn around but merely hugged his knees closer to his chest. "You can talk to me about it, Beast Boy." Raven said.

"I don't know," Beast Boy whispered.

"You…don't know what?" Raven asked.

"I don't know how I feel anymore. I mean, Terra…she's really special." Beast Boy whispered. Raven ducked her head pulling her hood on.

"And no one can compare to her," Raven finished the unspoken sentence.

"No," Beast Boy said. "You, you're…amazing." Raven realized that he was being a bit blunt on both description of her and Terra.

"You want to remain loyal to her?" Raven asked. "If you lo-love her, you…you…I can't stand between. Not anymore, I've done…a lot of harm. I've wrecked your relationship…and eventually drove Terra to go to Slade."

"No, I helped," Beast Boy said trying to laugh. "But, I love you." Raven gave a grim smile. "Do you love me back?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mm," Raven murmured. She glanced at Terra's statue. "We will bring her back."

"One day," Beast Boy whispered. Raven gazed at Terra's statue. _If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have noticed my feelings for Beast Boy. So, I guess…I have to say I'm sorry…and thank you. _Raven realized. If it weren't for Terra…she and Beast Boy probably wouldn't have ever…become whatever they were now.

"Let's go back," Raven said.

"Sure." Beast Boy replied. Raven gazed up at Terra's statue one last time before holding Beast Boy's hand tightly and walking off.

**End...**

* * *

THERE IT IS! not much fluff...i didn't plan this to be major flufffyyy one...so yeah..review! please! and tell me how you like it! --Rin...if you have ideas for a next one, tell me in a review, and i'll see if i can make it into another chapter...so it won't seem this...yeahh crappy


End file.
